fluch_der_karibikfandomcom-20200214-history
Rumschmugglerinsel
Die Rumschmugglerinsel, auch Black Sam‘s Spit genannt, ist eine kleine, unbewohnte Insel. Sie befindet sich in der Nähe der Isla de Muerta und soll nordwestlich von Tortuga liegenDie Information erscheint nicht zutreffend. Dann würde die Insel zu den Bahamas gehören – und die sind nicht in der Karibik!'' . Rumschmuggler benutzten diese Insel als geheimes Lager für Rum zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Captain Jack Sparrow nach Barbossas Meuterei dort ausgesetzt wurde. Geschichte Vor Fluch der Karibik Während der Reise zur Isla de Muerta meuterte die Crew der ''Black Pearl gegen ihren Captain Jack Sparrow, angeführt vom damaligen Ersten Maat Hector Barbossa. Sie setzten ihn auf der Rumschmugglerinsel aus, aber es gelang ihm, von der Insel zu entkommen. Die Piratenehre verpflichtete Barbossa, Sparrow eine Pistole mit nur einem Schuss zu überlassen, damit er sich wenn nötig selbst erschießen konnte. Doch Jack konnte durch einen Handel mit Rumschmugglern, die die Insel als Versteck benutzten, zu entkommen. Diese Wahrheit ist natürlich viel zu profan für jemanden wie Captain Jack Sparrow. Die Geschichten über seine Flucht von der Insel sind ebenso legendär wie zahlreich. Am bekanntesten ist die von Joshamee Gibbs erzählte Version, dass Jack ins seichte Gewässer schwamm und dort drei Tage und drei Nächte verbrachte, ehe er sich am vierten Morgen zwei Schildkröten zu einem Floß zusammenband und auf diesem Floß entwischte. Elizabeth Swann dürfte eine der wenigen Personen sein, denen Jack Sparrow jemals die deutlich weniger spektakuläre Wahrheit erzählt hat.. Fluch der Karibik Auf dem Weg zur Isla de Muerta wundert sich Will Turner, wie Jack Sparrow an den Kompass gekommen ist, der nicht nach Norden zeigt. Joshamee Gibbs erzählt Will Turner die Schildkröten-Version der Geschichte und dass Jack den einen Schuss nicht vergeudet hat, sondern für seinen meuternden Ersten Maat aufgespart hat. Will fragt, was Jack denn als Seil benutzt hat und bringt Gibbs damit ins Schwimmen. Jack hilft aus und behauptet, er habe Menschenhaar von seinem Rücken dafür benutzt – eine Behauptung, die Will ihm definitiv nicht abnimmt, wie an seiner Reaktion ablesbar ist, auch wenn er vom Zuschauer abgewandt ist. Nachdem die Crew der Black Pearl vergeblich versucht hat, mithilfe des Blutes von Elizabeth Swann aufzuheben und Will Turner sich als der tatsächliche Nachkomme von „Stiefelriemen-Bill“ Turner geoutet hat, ist Elizabeth für Hector Barbossa und seine Leute nicht länger von Nutzen. Barbossa nimmt eine ungenaue Formulierung in der Forderung des unerfahrenen Will zum Anlass, Elizabeth und Jack elegant loszuwerden und lässt die Rumschmugglerinsel ansteuern. Dort werden beide über die Planke gejagt und auf der Insel ausgesetzt – erneut nur mit einer Pistole mit einem Schuss. Von Elizabeth zur Rede gestellt, wie er denn seinerzeit entkommen ist, erzählt Jack ihr die Wahrheit: Dass er nur drei Tage auf der Inse war, bis die Schmuggler kamen und er mit ihnen einen Tauschhandel abschließen konnte, wobei unbekannt ist, was er denn eingetauscht hat. Jack stellt schnell fest, dass sie auf eine erneute Hilfe durch die Schmuggler nicht zählen können: Das unterirdische Rumlager ist offensichtlich seit langer Zeit unberührt, ein Umstand, den Jack auf den Eifer von Commodore James Norrington zurückführt. Sparrow hat keinen Plan, wie sie von der Insel fliehen können, dafür entwickelt Elizabeth ungeahnte Kreativität. Während Jack sturzbetrunken seinen Rausch ausschläft, entzündet sie den Rumvorrat aus dem Schmuggelversteck in einem Palmenhain und schafft damit ein über tausend Fuß hohes Rauchsignal, das weithin sichtbar ist. Sie rechnet fest damit, dass die Royal Navy auf der Suche nach ihr ist und dieses Signal unmöglich übersehen kann. Tatsächlich wird die Rauchsäule rasch von den Matrosen der HMS Dauntless entdeckt und Jack und Elizabeth keine vierundzwanzig Stunden nach dem Aussetzen von Commodore Norrington gerettet. Hinter den Kulissen * Die Szenen auf der Rumschmugglerinsel wurden auf den äußeren Inseln der Grenadinen gedreht.Produktionsnotizen * Terry Rossio, einer der Drehbuchautoren, der auch Kontakt zu den Fans hält, hat erklärt, dass er vorgeschlagen hat, die ursprünglich namenlose Insel Black Sam‘s Spit zu nennen.Terry Rossio auf Wordplayer.com * In der Pirates of the Caribbean–Version von Monopoly ist die Insel auch so genannt wordenPirates of the Caribbean - Monopoly. * Auf der offiziellen Webseite zu Pirates of the Caribbean und im Pirates of the Caribbean–Online-Spiel erhielt sie jedoch den Namen Rumrunner’s Island (Rumschmugglerinsel)POTC-Online-Spiel. * In dem Videospiel The Legend of Jack Sparrow wir die Insel ''Rum Island ''(Ruminsel) genannt. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Ort Kategorie:Ort in der Karibik Kategorie:Ort in Fluch der Karibik Kategorie:Inseln